videogamecrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Zelgius - Fire Emblem
“Fiiiine. I'm not really interested, but let us test your crappy weak nail polish skills then. Come, Son / Daughter of Whoever. Because you feel it's so necessary, show me your nails.” —The Burger King to Ikea, before their tea party at Castle You're Too Slow. Zgugi '(ゼルギウス, ''STFUI'mSleeping), better known as the '''Burger King (漆黒の騎士, Shikkoku no Kishi, Dark Donut in the Japanese version), is a boss character in Fire Emblem: Path of Double Rainbows, same with Fire Emblem: Radiant Rainbow, though he is also playable in the latter. He was Superman's most powerful Powerpuff General during the Mad Broccoli War, and a member of Superman's Four Dramatic Grasshoppers. However, he is first seen as Zgugi when he is sent, along with the annoying Armored Axes who refused to take a shower, to Ikeaand his Craplandean Lettuce Army after their conquest of Nowhere. The Burger King's true identity was unknown in''Fire Emblem: Path of Double Rainbows, save for the fact that the Burger King was once a student of GeneralWhoever. In ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Rainbow, his identity was revealed to be Powerpuff General Zgugi, Earl of Kak, the greatest general of NOTCOOL, and the right-hand man to Random Guy NOTNICE. He was also one of theSquareheads, which he revealed to NOTNICE, who provided him with the haxed sword Alalashit and the haxed rainbow armor. It is implied that he is the general of Random Guy NOTNICE, who likes to eat dinosaurs. His power was so extraordinary that King Asshole, after a comment from Powerpuff General Pyjama about the Burger King's haxed stuff, said he would be interested in challenging the Burger to battle some day. ContentsEdit http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Zelgius# show |} Character HistoryEditEdit PastEditEdit Zgugi was born in Superman. However, while growing up, he had a miserable childhood because he was aSquarehead, with the mark being an insanely square-formed head (according to him, someone on his father's side had a head like a triangle). Because of this, he had to wear a plastic bag over his head the whole of his life. This prompted him to leave home and join the Superman army in order escape seeing a mirror ever again. While in the army, he served under General Whoever, one of the Four Dramatic Grasshoppers of Superman, who he constantly felt like throwing bricks at. Even during his time in the army, he was afraid of meeting new people because they just might have a mirror with them. Because of this, he simply threw bricks at everyone. One day, he met NOTNICE, who was in Superman at the time. He started throwing bricks at him, but he started throwing them back, and out of frustration Zgugi yelled "I'M A SQUAREHEAD OK.", hoping that he would be able to get rid of it, and then told NOTNICE about his past. While not being interested in that idiotic boring story, NOTNICE arrogantly told him that he did not know how to get rid of the headshape. Zgugi immediatly threw a brick again. Zgugi then told NOTNICE that due to him being a squarehead, he looked uglier than his fellow soldiers, which is why he always wore his plastic bag, even when indoors. However, he knows that he cannot keep this up forever and that in a few years, he will have to leave the army, with his only regret being that he will not be able to throw stuff at Whoever. NOTNICE then told Zgugi that when he does leave the army he should seek him out, saying that, with his help, he could make everyone squareheaded so he won't be alone anymore. Hearing this, Zgugi takes him up on his offer and agrees to look for him when he leaves the army.